Hej, hop!
by 2002mitsu
Summary: Mogą pojawić się błędy. "Hej, hop..." Lily nieświadomie nuciła...


Hej, hop,

Zaczynajmy od zera

Piątka przyjaciół,

przy stole siedziała

Śmiech wśród wysokich traw

Szczurze, ucieka ci czas

\- Jeeeeeeest! - Lily zajrzała do salonu gdzie James z Peterem, Syriuszem i Remusem oglądali mistrzostwa Quidditcha, które Łapa nagrał kilka dni temu. Ostatnio udało jej się sprawić, by kamera nie wybuchała w dłoniach czarodzieja. Pracowała nad tym od kiedy przybyli do doliny Godryka i zamierzała opublikować to w swoim dziele za kilka dni. Mogła przedstawić to wcześniej, ale uznała, że w pośpiechu coś zepsuje, więc wybrała późniejszy termin. Praca jej nie ucieknie, a w ten sposob miała więcej czasu, by dopracować szczegóły. Gdy przedstawi im to, wszystkim szczeny opadną! - pomyślała z zadowoleniem.

\- Juuuhuuuu! Lilka! Wygrywamy, wygrywamy! Spójrz na to! Nie mają żadnych szans! - wyszczerzony James porwał ją w ramiona i kręcił się razem z nią, wyrwając z jej ust pisk, a potem śmiech. Reszta Huncwotów też nie mogła opanować rozbawienia.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Jesteś najlepszą żoną na świecie! - Kilka dni temu odbyły się mistrzostwa w Quidditcha, jednak James został zatrzymany w pracy i nie zdążył na mecz, ale Lily, która się tego spodziewała, dała wcześniej kamere z instrukcją Syriuszowi, by wszystko nagrał.

Nagle usłyszeli płacz. Syriusz stanął szybko na nogi nie ustępując nawet Jamesowi.

\- Oho - mruknęła Lily z uśmiechem - Ktoś tu się obudził i jest głodny. - odwróciła się, jednak nie zdążyła zrobić kroku gdy wyminął ją Syriusz, potem James, a następnie Remus.

\- Ja go nakarmię! - krzyknął Syriusz nawet nie spoglądając w jej stronę. Pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. No naprawdę, gdyby nie urodziła Harry'ego i nie była przekonana, że nigdy Jamesa nie zdradziła, mogłaby pomyśleć, że to dziecko Syriusza. Był tak bardzo zapatrzony w Harry'ego, że czasami zastanawiała się, czy go nie ukradnie którejś nocy. Zarówno dla Syriusza jak i dla Jamesa Harry był całym światem. No... jeszcze częścią tego świata dla jej męża była ona sama.

Zauważyła, że Peter zamiast do nich dołączyć, siedział z pochmurną miną.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała zmartwiona. Nieczęsto po Peterze było widać smutek, bo był bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu go, a jeśli był tak widoczny, musiało to być coś bardzo ważnego.

Wzdrygnął się na jej słowa, jakby tym pytaniem sprawiła mu ból.

\- Ja... to nic. - uśmiechnął się sztucznie. - Chyba powiniem już iść.

\- Jasne... ale Pete? - uniósł na nią wzrok - nie ważne co, możesz do mnie przyjść. Wysłucham Cię. W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele są od tego, by sobie pomagać. - jego oczy zrobiły się szkliste. Przytuliła go z łagodnym uśmiechem, postanawiając następnego dnia wycisnąć z niego powód jego smutku. Kiedy go tak tuliła szeptał "przepraszam, przepraszam".

Hej, hop,

Raz, dwa, trzy,

Biegną przed siebie jelonki trzy

Czując powiew wiatru

Czy czujesz swąd strachu?

Teraz biegniesz ty

Przez ciążę Lily musiała zaprzestać biegania, ale w tych czasach kondycja była bardzo ważna. Po chwili zastanowienia wzięła małego Harry'ego ze sobą. Jeśli będą uciekać musi być gotowa, by nieść Harry'ego.

James mówi, że są bezpieczni, ale odkąd znaleźli się w Dolinie Godryka, gdzieś w tyle jej umysłu złe przeczucie nie dawało jej spokoju. Jej mąż zawsze był lekkomyślny, więc ignorowała jak wzruszał ramionami ze zdziwieniem gdy wychodziła.

Codzienne przebieżki kiedyś traktowała jako hobby pomagające jej się rozluźnić. Teraz, jedyną myślą temu towarzyszącą był strach i wiara, że nie dadzą rady wiecznie się tak ukrywać. Była świadoma, że kiedyś od jej biegu będzie zależeć nie tylko jej życie. Nieświadomie zaczęła nucić. Hej, hop...

Hej, hop,

Cztery, pięć, sześć

Za nimi krzyki i strzał

Koniec beztroskiego czasu

Gdzie jest wyjście z lasu?

Wyje wilk daleko

Podczas jednego z biegów poczuła naruszenie osłon obronnych. Od razu wiedziała. James akurat był w oranżerii. Złapali swój wzrok.

\- Bierz Harry'ego i uciekajcie! Spowolnię go i dołączę do was! - Lily wiedziała, że nie da rady. Przełknęła gule w gardle.

\- Uważaj na siebie! - James też to wiedział. Wystartowała. Biegła z Harry'm do domu gdzie był ukryty świstoklik. Zamknęła oczy, powstrzymując łzy, gdy usłyszała JEGO głos wołający zabójczą klątwę. Księżyc w pełni obserwuje jej starania zabierając jedyną możliwą pomoc. Wbiegła do domu, kopnięciem zatrzaskując drzwi. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że dodatkowe osłony, które założyła, spowolnią go na tyle, by mogli uciec.

Hej, hop,

Siedem, osiem, dziewięć,

Stanął pan,

U progu ich drzwi

Czy to kałuża krwi?

Zagrajmy w chowanego

Wbiegła po schodach, gdy usłyszała huk. Wdarł się do środka. Otworzyła drzwi do pokoiku Harry'ego i... Zamarła. Od razu rzucił jej się w oczy brak świstoklika. Mały zegar Harry'ego zniknął. W akcie desperacji rzuciła się do komody i zaczęła przetrząsać szuflady.

Zamarła gdy dotarł do niej zimny śmiech Voldemorta. Obróciła się przyciskając Harry'ego do piersi i spojrzała w pełne okrutności i rozbawienia oczy Czarnego Pana.

\- Tego szukasz? - w rękach Voldemorta był mały dziecięcy zegar. Lily zrozumiała, że nie mają szans na ucieczkę. Ręce przestały się jej trząść, wyprostowała się i odłożyła Harry'ego do łóżeczka. Spojrzała hardo w oczy potwora, który zabił miliardy. To nie tak, że się nie bała, ale nie miała zamiaru oddać życia ich syna. Stanęła przed dziecięcą kołyską.

\- Odsuń się

\- Nie. Nie Harry. Proszę, tylko nie Harry... - prosiła, ale nie ugięła szyi. W środku tak bardzo się bała. Jej strach paraliżował ją, nie pozwalał jasno myśleć. A on tylko mówił by się odsunęła. Nie rozumiała, czemu jej jeszcze nie zabił.

\- Odsuń się, głupia kobieto!

\- Nie Harry, zabij mnie zamiast Harry'ego, proszę tylko nie Harry...

\- Jak sobie życzysz - zakpił Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

Zanim zielony promień uderzył w nią pomyślała jak bardzo inne mogłoby być ich życie. Pomyślała o Sevie, Petuni, Jamesie, Syriuszu, Remusie, a przede wszystkim o Peterze. Żałowała, że nie zdołała spytać co go trapi i martwiła się o jego życie, gdyż to on był ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

Gdy zielony promień uderzał w jej ciało myślała tylko o Harry'm. Żałowała, że nie będzie jej gdy będzie dorastać i cierpiała na myśl, że jeśli przeżyje, najprawdopodobniej będzie szedł samotnie przez życie. (Taki jaki każdy jest w obliczu śmierci) A potem była zieleń, która przypomniała jej, że nawet koloru oczu Harry nie ma po niej.

Hej, hop,

Na dziesiątke przyszedł czas

Zawył wilk i wilkołak

Małe dziecko w kocu

Dopadła ich samotność

A pięć łez zrosiło ziemię.

Hej, hop,

Pierwsza,

Czarna ,

W kamieniu zamarła

Severus wiedział, że Voldemort nie dotrzymałby obietnicy. Wiedział, ale wciąż miał nadzieję. Dlatego nie załamał się gdy dowiedział się o ataku tylko aportował się na miejsce. Wszedł po schodach z gulą w gardle. Bo skoro słyszał płacz dziecka to Lily też musiała żyć. Przestąpił ciało Pottera z obojętnością, ale gdy zobaczył JĄ, jego nogi zapomniały jak utrzymać ciężar swojego ciała. Upadł na ziemię i pochwycił ją w swoje ramiona. Zapłakał głośno i nie chciał już nigdy stamtąd wychodzić. Gdy zrozumiał, że to dziecko, dziecko Lily, wciąż żyje przysiągł że zrobi wszystko by je ochronić. Spojrzał pierwszy raz na jej dziecko i dech zaparły mu te zielone oczy, które kiedyś należały do Lily. Zrobi wszystko by Czarnego Pana spotkała śmierć. Przeklął gdy usłyszał Blacka, nie chciał jeszcze jej zostawiać. Na tej brudnej ziemi. Ale wiedział, że musi. I przysiągł jeszcze, składając pocałunek na jej czole, że nikogo innego nie pokocha.

Hej, hop,

Druga ,

Kolorem rodowodu splamiona,

Żądzą zapłonęła krwi

Syriusz czuł że coś było nie tak. A gdy Petera nie było w domu już WIEDZIAŁ. Aportował się do Jamesa, Lily i jego Harry'ego. Gdy nie poczuł barier które powinny otaczać to miejsce wiedział że był za późno. Zawył pragnąc by to nie była prawda. Przebiegając przez ogród natrafił na ciało Jamesa. Załkał nad nim, ale wiedział, że jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone. Pobiegł do domu, ale tam czekało na niego równie zimne ciało Lily. Wszyscy nie żyli. Wszyscy. Nie został mu nikt oprócz Remusa. James nie żył, Lily nie żyła, a Harry... Jego szczeniak był równie martwy. Nie ważył się na niego spojrzeć zbyt bojąc się tego co by zobaczył. A Peter... Nie, Pettigrew zdradził. A Syriusz Black nie wybacza zdrad. Wstał i już zamierzał się aportować gdy usłyszał płacz. Zamarł i pierwszy raz spojrzał w stronę kojca. Jego szczeniak żył. Przez łzy miał wrażenie, że jego oczy były zielone. Załkał tej nocy kolejny raz, tym raz ze szczęścia. Nie wszystko było stracone. Miał jeszcze Harry'ego. Ale nie byliby bezpieczni póki Pettigrew wciąż był na wolności.

\- Przysięgam Ci Harry, zrobię wszystko byś był bezpieczny i żywy. Ale najpierw Pettigrew zapłaci za to co zrobił.

Hej, hop,

Trzecia,

Mroczna niczym zbrodnia dopuszczona,

W ciemnościach zaginęła

Peter wiedział, że zginie jeśli nic nie zrobi. Syriusz był aurorem, a Remus wilkołakiem spokojnie daliby radę go wytropić. Wiedział, że musi coś zrobić. Więc poszedł do świata mugolów i czekał. Gdy przyszedł zaczął krzyczeć. I cala wina spadła na Syriusza. Tego dnia zabił 13 osób. 10 mugoli i 3 czarodziei. Czarodziei których imiona znał i bał się wymówić. Albo pomyśleć. I zniszczył życia. Jako szczur patrzył jak zabierają jego byłego przyjaciela do Azkabanu. Syriusz da rade, pomyślał. Syriusz jest silny. A on wciąż musiał się ukryć. Najlepiej gdyby został w swojej formie animagicznej jeszcze kilka lat. Tego dnia miał szczęście, przygarnęła go jakaś miła rodzina. Oczywiście to nie tak, że od razu trafił do Weasleyów, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć. Chciał pójść do Doliny Godryka i opłakać ludzi którzy przez ostatnie lata byli jego rodziną, ale nie mógł. Nie miał tego prawa. Był zdrajcą - to słowo zostawiło po sobie gorzki posmak już gdy krzyczał tak do Syriusza. Mimowolnie wrócił myślami do rozmowy jaką miał z Lily. Co by to dało gdyby jej powiedział? Czy to by coś zmieniło? Oni by żyli. Ale on by nie żył. Był tchórzem, niczym więcej. Ale wciąż... może gdyby im powiedział... Nie, Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać znalazłby go. Więc jako zdrajca nie miał prawa ich opłakiwać. Jednak nawet w formie szczura, zanim udało mu się w pełni zatracić w zwierzęciu, którym się stał z jego oczu spłynęły krople, zmieszane z deszczem.

Hej, hop,

Czwarta,

Równie ciemna,

W proch się rozpadła

Remus dowiedział się o tym dopiero kilka dni później. Tamtej nocy była pełnia, a on nie miał wladzy nad swoim ciałem. Na początku był z nim Syriusz, ale potem gdzieś poszedł. Dopiero z gazet Remus dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciel, ich przyjaciel, zdradził i zabrał mu wszystkich. Jamesa, Lily, Petera i Harry'ego, a on zdradził. ON. Syriusz Black. Mężczyzna, który okazał się godzien swego nazwiska. Mało kto ufał Remusowi przez to, że był wilkołakiem i mało kto chciał by być jego przyjacielem. Nie miał rodziny, która porzuciła go gdy został ugryziony. Jego jedynym stadem była ta piątka. A teraz został sam. Z sześciu został tylko on jeden. Gdy dowiedział się o Harry'm starał się o opiekę nad nim, jednak jako wilkołak nie miał najmniejszych szans. Ale jeśli Harry zostanie u swojej rodziny może będzie szczęśliwszy niż gdyby był z nim. Tak. Racja. Był bezużyteczny. Nawet nie zauważył, że jeden z nich był zdrajcą. Jeszcze był potworem. Nie chciał by Harry patrzył na niego że strachem lub obrzydzeniem. Tak, tak było lepiej. Tak. Zwinął się w kulkę na łóżku na które ledwo było go stać i zapłakał żałośnie. Jak najciszej by nikogo nie obudzić z głową ukrytą w dłoniach. Ale wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Syriusz ich zdradził. Że zdradził jego. Że zdradził Harry'ego. Cichutko pociągnął nosem.

Hej, hop,

A Piątą,

Krystalicznie czystą,

Zabarwiła krew.

Małe dziecko widziało śmierć obojga rodziców. Jamesa gdy Lily uciekała. I Lily gdy zasłaniała jego kołyskę. Pamiętał to jedynie w swoich snach, które jednak umykały chwile po oburzeniu. Słyszał krzyk kobiety, którą później będzie nazywać ciocią i widział zdrowe dziecko w jej ramionach, ale był za mały by to pamiętać. Był za mały by pamiętać ten rok podczas, którego czuł, że istniała osoba, która go kochał. Dorastał w komórce pod schodami. Słuchając tego jaki nienormalny jest i jakim jest marnotrawstwem powietrza. Wiedząc że nikt go nie kocha i że nikt po niego nie przyjdzie. Widząc jak traktują jego kuzyna, a jak jego. Nie dostając wystarczającej ilości jedzenia i czasami zostając pobitym lub zranionym do krwi, bez żadnej pomocy. I tylko czasami śniąc o rudych włosach, szczurze i psach. Czasami śniąc o śmiechu i miejscu w którym jego istnienie coś dla kogoś znaczyło. Czasmi cieszył się że jeszcze żyje. Ale już kilka lat później zapomniał także o tych snach. Aż został tylko krzyk i błysk światła w kolorze jego oczu.

Hej, hop!

Jeden dla przyjaźni rozdartej przez strach

Hej, hop!

Dwa dla miłości niszczącej zło

Hej, hop!

Trzy dla poświęcenia zmieniającego przeznaczenia

Hej, hop!

Cztery dla w nieświadomości zmarłych

Hej, hop!

Pięć dla serc zmienionych w kamień

Hej, hop!

Sześć dla słów niszczących życia

Hej, hop!

Siedem dla płaczu dającego znaczenie

Hej, hop!

Osiem dla cierpienia w ciszy

Hej, hop!

Dziewięć dla świata który wszystko zabrał

Hej, hop!

I dziesięć dla dziecka, które dawno umarło

Lily gwałtownie uniosła głowę. Spojrzała za uchylone okno i zobaczyła na ulicy trzy dziewczynki bawiące się że sobą. Wiedźmy bawiły się w jakieś dziwne połączenie mugolskim skakanki i zabawy w klasy. Skacząc podśpiewywały sobie pod nosem. W pewnym momencie zatrzymały się i spojrzały wprost na nią. Zaskoczona cofnęła się wpadając na kogoś. Krzyknęła i usłyszała śmiech.

-James!

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nie nic, tylko po prostu te dziewczynki...- machnęła ręką, ale za oknem nikogo nie było.

\- Dziewczynki? Tu nikt nie ma wstępu, powiem Albusowi, by sprawdził zabezpieczenia. Zaraz wracam.

\- Jasne - pewnie to przez nie miała taki dziwny sen. Wzdrygnęła się przypominając sobie co śpiewały. Nie rozumiała czemu czarodzieje uczą dzieci takich piosenek. Gdy James wrócił, już zapomniała i o tych dziewczynkach i śnie.

Ale gdy patrzyła w brązowe oczy jej synka, w głowie wciąż jej brzęczało:

Hej, hop,

Zaczynajmy od zera

Piątka przyjaciół,

przy stole siedziała...


End file.
